parodypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Cliche.exe.txt
Before reading this....THIS STORY IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY , AND I'M NOT LYING THIS IS A LEGIT SHIT RIGHT HERE AND....ehhh forget it. My name is... Arnold, I am a sixteen year-old boy which is living in Texas, raised by my step mother called Virginia Sackson. It usually doesn't happen anything strange here, unless you want to believe it strange. It's an ordinary county in Texas, a boring, ordinary county... All started in the autumn of 2008... grasshoppers singing the typical "cri cri cri" song while a fat guy having a popcorn bag is saying - GET ON WITH IT -OK OK DUDE, CALM YOUR TITTIES! So it all started in the autumn of 2008, my usual occupation was school, and hanging out with my crazy friends, getting drunk and comin' home at 1- o' clock, nothing out of ordinary, just usual shit. The school was a big clusterfuck for me, usually I loved working more than school, my schizofrenically step mother didn't have anything against my hate for school, she was just taking her pills with some vodka and say: "- Daniel, you're a good child, just don't fuck up as your brother, I are retarded and I can't did anything about you." - Goddamn Virginia, my name is Arnold and I never had a brother, and watch your fucking grammar goddamnit! - Dat's why I broke up with your father you dumb dirty fuck! *walking and crying in another room*. Goddamn, her behavior when she's drunk it's not nice at all. So, as how I was saying -- fat guy in the backyard yelling "GET ON WITH IT" Me taking the shotgun and exploding his head off STOP INTRERUPTING ME DUMB FUCKS! I'm continuing. How school was boring and I was doing all work, I had some pretty amount of free time, and half of that time I was in clubs and shits. I decided to buy myself a computer. However, strange it was that outside was a yard-selling, with a lot of people buying stuff that they don't even need. I was searching for computers, but I didn't found anything, so I gave up, until... I heard an old lady saying :" What are you looking for, dear?" I didn't even listened to her, because she was old and ya know, old people don't know anything about PC's and technology and shit. So I passed off, and she said:" Arnold, you're searching for a computer, aren't you?" How the fuck did she knew my name? I didn't think about it and I went to see it. It looked nicely, it was ... a MAC BOOK (TAM TAM TAAAAAM). Yes I know, Apple products aren't the best, but I was in hurry and I bought it, surprisingly it only cost 50$ bucks, even an Iphone has a bigger price. The operating system didn't froze or anything like that. The next day the postman came, and he gave me a envelope. On the back was written with red bold text, with underline and italic : "OPEN ME". I was about to throw it, but I saw on the front :" OPEN ME BITCH!" So I opened it. Inside of it was a CD and a letter. The letter was saying :" Arnold my friend, I'm sorry that I have to give this to you, you are my best friend. Remember when I choked with beer and you punched me in the chest and I threw up rainbows? That was from skittles. However, don't put the CD, they're too fast for me. REPEAT, DON'T OPEN IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" I have no time, I have to go, bye. On the back of the letter was written :" You have to pay the postman for delivering this. - Fuck this shit! I said. I went into the house and opened the CD, exactly how he was saying not to do. There were 3 folders: chinesechildrenxxx New Folder Cliche I opened the Cliche folder, there was a txt and a exe. I double-clicked the exe. The main-title was saying Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. I said :" Daaaaaamn, that shit's whack" I closed it immidiately, when I opened the text file, there was some gibberish text. Looking through it I found something that creeped me out, there was 1 word typed three times:" Find me, Find me, Find me" I closed that too. I opened "New Folder" and there was nothing. When I opened chinesechildrenxxx, I noticed something strange. There was another folder called dontopenitiwarnyou. I opened that too, and there was another one called ivewarnedyou. When I opened the last one all the text turned to "X" and there was a file called ShikamiNoSexen.avi. In the movie, there were two childrens undressed, a boy and a girl. They began to masturbate each other, while they were bleeding. Soon enough the boy gouged his eye out. Guts where everywhere while hyper-realistic blood...and shit ... covered the screen. The girl said something in chinese that I wasn't able to understand. I don't know why but I unzipped my pants and I began to fap. My step mom was behind me, and she yelled :" BOB, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE A PHEDOPHILE MANIAC! A PHEDOPHILIMANIAC FREAK! - Shut the fuck up Virginia, that's why my dad left you, now go drink some fucking vodka and let me fap alone! - You know what, Arnold? GO...TO...SLEEP. That's when I realised, she remembered my name! Naaahh not that shit... I realised that my whole life was ... a cliche! Every corner of my eye was a cliche! Only if my eyes have corners.... Even creepypasta.wikia is full of cliches, my mom is full of cliches, even those chinese running with forks and whips for me are full of cliches. Their faces, they have white eyes, and pale and grey and dull skin...Also dildos tied on their back.... And the last sentence for you, ladies and gentlemans , before I get killed by some tactical n00bs , is.... DON'T WATCH BEHIND YOU, THEY ARE AFTER YOU! This was object 69 from 158 called "Cliche. When you're not expecting, your life becomes a copy-cat.